Fall For You
by bella.alice.122
Summary: Basic outline is Edward dumps Bella because he becomes a player. Bella and her friends plan to get revenge on Edward.. Full summary inside. Canon pairings. T-rated just in case. Quite OOC and AH. Please give it a shot!
1. Summary

Edward dumps Bella and becomes a player. Bella meets her brother's (Emmett) girlfriend, Rosalie and they talk and find out that Edward did the same thing to Rose. They plan to get revenge with the help of Alice, Jasper and Emmett. They decide to give Bella a makeover to try and get Edward jealous. But what if he is regretful and decides he really does love her? Is she ready to forgive him? And will she take him back? Read to find out!

Canon pairings.

Rated T in case of language, maybe something else ..

**Please** give it a try. Read the first few chapters and review.

Please add **suggestions, improvements, praise **or whatever in your reviews.

**Criticism** accepted.

Updated **regularly**.

**Enjoy!** :)


	2. Edward Cullen

**AN: Hey everyone. This story is made by two people. Let's just call us Alice and Bella. This is Alice right now. This is our first fanfiction, so we hope you like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Edward Cullen.

BPOV

_Flashback:_

_We were standing on the pier looking out into the beautiful sunset, when he said those three meaningful words._

"_I love you." _

_He's emerald green eyes, gazing into mine. I was speechless. _

_End of flashback._

* * *

_Flashback 2:_

_We were sitting in his Volvo in my driveway and he was staring out the window. I knew something was wrong._

"_Edward?" He didn't respond, so I started to get worried._

"_Is everything alright?" After a while, he turned his gaze to me._

_He had a smirk on his face, and at once, my worries turned to confusion._

"_Bella, I've never loved you. You were just someone to fill up my spare time and I'm bored with you now." _

_I felt my heart shatter. He didn't even look regretful for using me. _

"_I've also been cheating on you. I can't say sorry because I'm not."_

_I felt the tears starting to rush down my face. _

_End of flashback._

* * *

It has been 6 months since that terrible day.

Ever since then, Edward Cullen has been the player of Forks High School. He has hooked up with most of the girls from our year level.

The girls, who haven't hooked up with him, can't seem to take their eyes off him. He is gorgeous, of course, but is just a heartbreaker.

Another day at Forks High went by the same as every other.

* * *

I got home from school, jumped out of my truck, and threw my bag down as I walked into the hallway.

I heard soft giggles coming from Emmett's bedroom, so I decided to go up to see what was going on. I walked in to see Emmett lying shirtless, pinning a blonde girl down on his bed.

My eyes widen with shock and mouth gaped open.

Emmett and the blonde girl looked up and saw me standing there staring at them. Emmett jumped up and pulled his shirt back on.

I felt my cheeks flush scarlet red. I rushed out of his room and ran down the stairs feeling very embarrassed.

A few minutes later, Emmett appeared walking hand-in-hand with the blonde girl.

She. Was. Gorgeous! She looked like a model straight off the catwalk.

"Uh… hey Bella. I didn't realise you were home already. Sorry about that," Emmett said awkwardly looking down at his feet.

After a short while, he looked up and introduced us, "Bella, this is my girlfriend, Rosalie Hale; Rosalie, this is my little sister, Bella."

"Hey, nice to meet you and call me Rose," she said, still looking a little flushed. She held out her hand for me to shake.

I shook her hand and replied, "Yeah, you too."

* * *

Rose decided to stay for dinner, so I cooked pasta for the three of us.

We talked and Rose and I got to know each other. She was really nice.

I found out that Emmett and Rose have been dating for about 2 weeks. I was glad that Emmett had finally found someone he really liked.

After dinner, Rose and I kept talking and that one question I dreaded came up.

"So do_ you_ have a boyfriend?" Rose asked, seeming very interested.

Before I could answer, Emmett's loud voice spoke.

"Ahh, you don't want to go there Rose, it's not really a good subject," Emmett whispered to Rose, probably thinking that I couldn't hear.

"No Emmett, it's okay," I said as I was looking down at my feet. When I gained my confidence, I looked up at Rose.

"Well, it's quite a long story, but to cut it short, I was dating Edward Cullen and I was the first girl he had ever gone out with. He said that he loved me, but he didn't mean it. I thought he did, but he didn't. After about 6 months, he told me that he didn't love me, that I was just someone to fill up his spare time and that he was bored with me. He also said he was cheating on me and couldn't say sorry because he wasn't. I was heartbroken. I thought our relationship was something real. It was hard for me to get over it because _I_ loved _him_, but I guess he didn't feel the same. I've never talked to him since and I've never gone out with any other guy because I'm scared they'll break my heart again."

I felt the tears build up in my eyes and before I knew it, I was crying. I felt a big pair of arms wrap around my body. Emmett tried to calm me down and soon I did.

When I stopped crying, I looked up to see that Rose was in shock for some reason. She wasn't moving. She didn't even look like she was breathing. Emmett started to get worried and rushed over to Rose.

Emmett waved his hand in front of her face, she didn't move. He lightly tapped her cheek, but she was still frozen. Nothing he did got her attention didn't work, so then he thought of something else. He bent down and kissed her passionately on the lips. _This_ caught her attention and she responded by kissing him back.

They were getting carried away so I cleared my throat to tell them I was still present.

They pulled back and Rosalie blushed. Then she remembered something and stared at me again.

"Rose? Are you alright?" I asked her, worried and confused at the same time. She continued looking at me strangely.

When she finally snapped out of it, she started to explain. "Sorry, it's just that…"

* * *

**So that was the first chapter. Did you like it? Was it good? Please, please review!!**


	3. It's Payback Time

**AN: Hey people. This is Alice. Just wanted to let you know it will be Alice who will be giving the ANs and replying to your review and all that. I promise I will try to reply to every review and PM you send me. Oh and thanks for all the alerts, favourites and review! We really appreciate those who did.**

**And as I promised, I would like to dedicate this chapter to ..**

**1. Renelle Volturi **

**2. rainbowsandstardust**

**3. thecookielives27 **

**4. goin' bananas**

**Thank you all for being the first few to read and review!**

**Well for everyone else, enjoy chapter 2. This one is called 'It's payback time.' :)**

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Last Chapter:_

_Then she remembered something and stared at me again._

"_Rose? Are you alright?" I asked her, worried and confused at the same time. She continued looking at me strangely._

_When she finally snapped out of it, she started to explain. "Sorry, it's just that…"_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Chapter 2: It's payback time.

_When she finally snapped out of it, she started to explain. "Sorry, it's just that _the same thing happened to me and also it was Edward Cullen as well," she said his with disgust in her voice. "It happened to me about 4 months, he said that he loved me but then a week later, he broke my heart and said the same things he said to you."

She looked pained and angry. She really hated Edward after what he did to her, just like me.

Emmett wrapped his arms around Rose and whispered something that made her giggle. I didn't know what he said, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to find out.

Later that night, Rose went home and I realised that it was late and I was getting sleepy, so I went upstairs and got ready for bed. I lay down on my bed and quickly fell asleep.

_**

* * *

  
**_

I woke up from my deep, dreamless sleep the next morning and got ready for another dreadful day at school.

I went downstairs and saw Emmett eating his Fruit Loops cereal.

I smiled at his childishness and got my own bowl of cereal and ate it.

"So I'm hanging out at my friend's place after school today and I'm probably staying until after dinner. Are you going to be okay?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be fine and I'll probably just call in some pizza for dinner," I replied.

After that, I grabbed my bag, headed out to my truck and left for school.

_**

* * *

  
**_

As I pulled up in the car park of school, I saw a very disturbing sight. A girl was pushed up against the wall of the school building, making out with the bronze-haired player.

I groaned to myself. _Oh what a surprise, Edward Cullen has found himself a new victim. _I thought and started walking into school.

When I get to my locker, I saw Rosalie leaning against the locker next to mine. A short pixie-like girl stood on her side and they were chatting animatedly.

When they saw me walking towards them, a mischievous grin spread across their faces.

"Hey Bella, this is Alice Cullen," Rose introduced when I finally reached them.

"Hi Bella!" Alice came up and pulled me into a tight hug.

I hugged her back and then I realised something. "_Cullen_?" I asked, half in shock.

"Yeah, I'm Edward's sister."

I was lost for words. "Edward _Cullen_?"

"Unfortunately," she almost whispered with a frown on her face.

There was a moment of silence.

I just stared at her with all these mixed emotions coming at me all at once; confusion, anger, sadness, surprise…

"Well anyway," Rose said, breaking the silence and snapping me out of my trance. "I've told Alice about what Edward did to us both, and she thinks that it's time for payback."

Both of their evil grins came back across their faces and they looked at each other mischievously.

The bell rang for first period and we started to walk away from the locker.

"Come sit on our table at lunch. We'll tell you more about our plans," Rose suggested.

I nodded. I wondered what they had come up with.

_**

* * *

  
**_

The first half of the day went by quickly and before I knew it, it was lunchtime.

I bought some food from the canteen and looked for the table that Rose and Alice were sitting at.

I found them waving at me to get my attention and walked over to sit with them.

Alice was grinning widely and bouncing up and down on her seat excitedly.

"Hey guys." I greeted them while taking my seat. "So what are we planning?"

"Oh, you don't need to worry. We already have the plans." Rosalie said with an evil smile. "Now we just need to put the plans into action." And her evil smile, somehow, became eviler.

I knew that this would be very bad for Edward Cullen, but I didn't feel sorry for him one little bit because he deserves everything that hits him.

"Okay then. So when is this payback going to start?" I asked, catching their excitement.

"Well, we want to start as soon as possible," Alice spoke for the first time at lunch. "We're preparing it today and tomorrow, the fun begins." She chuckled wickedly.

Wow. Who knew Alice could be scary. The cute bouncing little pixie has an evil side to her. Cool.

"Yeah, that's right." Rose continued. "Would it be alright if we came over to your place after school?"

"Sure, Emmett's hanging at his friend's place tonight so we'll have the house to ourselves. I'll meet you by my locker after last period and you guys can follow me home," I answered.

The bell rung to tell us lunch break was over. Rose and Alice got up and cleared their trays.

"So can you tell me what you're going to do to him?" I asked.

"We'll explain it all to you later at your place," Rose reassured me, starting to walk off to her next class with Alice.

"Well can you at least tell me what phase one is?" I practically yelled because she was getting further away.

"Later," she also yelled back.

_**

* * *

  
**_

When the bell rang to inform us school was over for the day, I quickly walked out and headed for my locker. When I got there, Rose and Alice were already ready to go.

I shoved my books into the locker and we all headed off back to my place.

Alice followed me in her yellow Porsche, who was followed by Rose in her red Convertible.

It only took us about 10 minutes to get to my place.

As Rose and Alice got out of the car, I unlocked the door and let them in.

"Hey, can I use your bathroom for a sec?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, sure. It's upstairs, to your right and it's the first door there," I directed her.

"Thanks," she chirped back.

I turned to Rose. "Okay, it's 'later' now, so what exactly is the plan to 'phase one'?" I asked her.

_**

* * *

  
**_

**AN: Well hi again. Are you ready for 'phase one'?? : ) Read and review and we promise to update real soon! We are planning to get at least 10-15 reviews before updating, so we'll see what happens. See you soon. **

**Alice. xx**


	4. Jasper Hale, The Mall

**hello. im not going to keep blabbering on.**

**Dedication: twiilight1508 :)**

**Enjoy!  
**

_

* * *

_

Last Chapter:

_I turned to Rose. "Okay, it's 'later' now, so what exactly is the plan to 'phase one'?" I asked her._

* * *

Chapter 3: Jasper Hale/The Mall.

She was about to answer but Emmett's big voice suddenly boomed across the living room.

"Hello ladies," Emmett walked across the living room from the front door. He saw Rose and went over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. A dark blond-haired guy came in from the front door after Emmett. He looked a bit like Rose.

"Jazz, what are you doing here?" Rose asked, directing the question at the guy that looked like her. She saw my confused expression and explained.

"Oh Bella, this is Jasper, he's my brother," Rose introduced. "And Jazz this is Bella, Emmett's little sister."

"Oh hey," I said. He waved. "Wait, Emmett, I thought you were going to Jasper's place today."

"Oh yeah, well the genius here," he pointed to Jasper, "Locked us out of the house. We couldn't get back in so I just told him to come over here."

Rose and I laughed.

"Hey, you're the one who suggested playing hide and seek outside," Jasper defended himself.

"Hide and seek?" Rose and I laughed even harder. "You guys are such kids."

"I'll always be a child by heart," Emmett announced proudly, putting his hand to his heart. This made us, including Jasper, crack up again.

"So what do we do now?" Jasper asked when we had calmed down.

"Oh, I know!" Rosalie exclaimed excitedly, "Why don't we have a sleepover? All of us."

"Yeah and they can help us out with the payback plans too," Alice added coming back from the bathroom.

Jasper gasped as he saw Alice. He was looking at her with lust in his eyes. I chuckled.

Alice looked around the room at everyone's faces and stopped at Jasper. They gazed into each other's eyes until Emmett cleared his throat. They broke their glance and looked away. Alice blushed.

"Alice, Jasper; Jasper, Alice," I introduced them.

The both murmured "Hi," smiled and looked away again, blushing.

Rose, Emmett and I exchanged glances and smiling. It would only be soon enough that they get together.

"Well anyway," Emmett broke the silence with his loud, booming voice, "I'm in for the sleepover, how about you, Bells?"

"Yeah, sure," I replied and turned to Rose, "So can you tell me phase one _now_?"

Each time I asked, they never answer because there's always something that comes up.

"Okay, okay," Rose started, "In phase one –"

"Wait," Alice interrupted.

I groaned. Why can't they just tell me already?

"Are the guys in this?" Alice asked.

Rose nodded and we all looked to the guys.

"Wait, what exactly are we_ in_?" Jasper questioned.

"Oh, well you both know about Edward Cullen and what he did to Bella and I," Rose explained with a grin forming on her face. "Well we've decided that it's time for payback."

Rose grinned and Alice chuckled evilly.

"Ohhhh," Emmett grinned, he has always loved pranks and payback tricks, "I see, well I'm definitely in."

We all looked at Jasper to see his answer.

"Yeah, sure, sounds like fun."

Alice clapped excitedly and giggled shyly when Jasper looked her way.

I was getting impatient now.

"So can you tell me what phase one is _now_?" I asked with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Okay, okay," Rose started to explain _again_. "So Alice and I were thinking, you know how he always chooses the _really_ pretty and hot girls…"

Rose stopped and let the now jumping and beaming Alice to continue. "WE'RE GIVING YOU A MAKEOVER AND MAKE EDWARD WANT YOU!"

"What? Me? Makeover? I don't think so." There is no way in hell that I'm going to let them dress me up and put make up on me and make me look like Barbie.

_

* * *

_

[Ten minutes later]

"Okay, so we need to get her new clothes, shoes and accessories." Alice listed as Rosalie wrote it down.

I sighed. I had given up and Alice and Rose were giving me a makeover. It was hopeless to argue with Alice and Rose when they started on clothes and make up and they also had Emmett and Jasper on their side. We were in the car and Emmett driving us to the mall.

"We have to book an appointment at the hairdressers for her tomorrow morning before school, say about… six?" Rose nodded.

"Six in the morning?" I almost yelled. "Why so early?"

"Well perfection takes time, Bella," Alice said calmly. "You have to look super hot for Edward."

She grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh and we should stop at that nail salon on our way back later," Alice told Rose. "You know the one with the really weird gay guy, but he's really good at nails?"

Rose thought for a second, "La Chic Nails?"

"Oh, yeah, that one."

Rose picked up her phone and called to make both the appointments.

Alice turned to me and squealed. "Ohhh, Bella, we're going to have so much fun!"

I laughed. I guess I should be more enthusiastic about it. I didn't like all this girly stuff but I knew I wouldn't get out of it with Alice and Rose.

"It's all set," Rose said as she turned around, flipping her phone shut. "You've got your nail appointment at seven-thirty today and your hair appointment at six-fifteen tomorrow morning."

"Okay, it's four now, so that gives us about… three and a half hours of shopping," Alice calculated looking at the clock.

We talked a little more about the plan and other things.

"We're here," Emmett announced as he parked his Jeep.

Everyone got out of the car and headed inside the mall.

"So do you guys want us to hang around and watch you torture Bella or can we go off on our own?" Jasper chuckled.

"Oh good one, Jazz, very funny," Rose said with sarcasm. "Nah, you guys can go do whatever you want to, and we'll meet you at the food court for dinner."

"So six?" Emmett asked. Rose nodded and quickly pecked him on the cheek.

Alice, Rose and I walked along the shops and if one of them liked something they saw, they pulled me in and made me try on things.

"So do know if Jasper has a girlfriend?" Alice asked Rose nervously as I was trying on some clothes Rose had gotten me.

"I don't think he does," Rose answered. "I would have known if he did."

"Oh okay," Alice answered quite happily.

"Why?" Rose asked, although I knew she already knew the answer.

"Um… well… I kind of… you know, think he's… cute." Alice whispered the last word, looking down at her feet and blushing.

"Ohh, Alice is blushing," Rose teased. I laughed.

* * *

In about an hour, I'd tried on at least 30 different pants and skirts and 40 tops.

I was exhausted but decided to let them have their fun and keep choosing outfits for me.

By six o'clock, I had bought ten bags full of clothes, shoes and accessories.

Alice and Rose had decided to buy things for themselves too, so altogether we had about 30 bags.

My arms hurt! I wondered if Alice and Rose always bought this much.

We met up with the guys at the food court and chose a table to sit down.

"So did you find anything good?" Emmett asked, though he saw all the bags we had.

"Ah, not much, just a few hundred bags of stuff," I exaggerated and everyone laughed.

"Okay, well I'm hungry, who's buying the food?" Emmett looked around the table.

An idea shot into my mind. "I'll buy it, but you and Rose can carry it over."

They got the plan immediately and left Jasper and Alice sitting alone.

As soon as they were too far to hear, Rose laughed. "Nice one, Bells. Let's hope we don't find them making out when we get back." We all laughed.

As we were in line to buy our food, Emmett had an idea.

"Hey guys, how about we sneak up on them to see what they're doing," Emmett started.

"And if we find them kissing, we go 'ohhhh'," I finished. We all nodded.

Just when we got back, we heard Jasper nervously saying …

* * *

**Please review. We will update sooner if you do. Thanks. :)**


	5. The Makeover

**Hi! Sorry we havent updated in a couple of days. We had school work and everything so there wasnt much time.**

**This one is dedicated to jayd-n33**** + Renelle Volturi****. Thanks for your awesome review!**

**And thanks to everyone else who reviewed! **

**Well enjoy this next chapter!**

**Alice. xx**

* * *

Last Chapter:

_They got the plan immediately and left Jasper and Alice sitting alone._

_As soon as they were too far to hear, Rose laughed. "Nice one, Bells. Let's hope we don't find them making out when we get back." We all laughed._

_As we were in line to buy our food, Emmett had an idea._

"_Hey guys, how about we sneak up on them to see what they're doing," Emmett started._

"_And if we find them kissing, we go 'ohhhh'," I finished. We all nodded._

_Just when we got back, we heard Jasper nervously saying … _

* * *

Chapter 4: The Makeover.

_Just when we got back, we heard Jasper nervously saying,_ "Um, so… do you want to… uh… you know… go out?"

_Perfect timing._ I thought.

"Yeah, I do," Alice chirped happily. Jasper sighed with relief and they leaned in to kiss.

We all looked at each other and nodded.

As they kissed, we came out and shouted, "OHHH."

They pulled apart and blushed as they saw us laughing. Everyone around us was also looking at us to see what all the noise was and they blushed even deeper.

"So," Emmett started saying as we sat down, trying to hold back our laughs, "What's up with you two?"

A giggle slipped out from Rose's mouth.

"Oh yeah, like you don't already know," Alice replied sarcastically as she playfully glared at Rose.

We all laughed at her and then ate our dinner.

At seven-thirty, we left the guys and headed to the nail salon that Rose had booked for us earlier in the car on the way to the mall. When we got there, a man came and greeted us. I think he was the gay guy that Alice was talking about before.

"Oh hello ladies," he welcomed in a voice that sounded more feminine than masculine. "I assume you are Miss Hale, Cullen and Swan?"

"Yes," Rose answered. "Rosalie."

"And I'm Alice," Alice chirped in.

"Bella," I added.

"Okay, well my name is Eric and I've been requested to do your nails?"

"Yes, we heard you were the best, so yeah," Alice replied.

Eric blushed and … giggled? Yes, he was _definitely_ gay.

He led us to the table that he was going to do our nails at and told us to sit down.

Rose told Eric to give us all a basic French manicure. **[Picture on Profile]**

As he worked on our nails, we talked. It took about 20 minutes to do all our nails.

"Hey they look really good," Alice stated more than satisfied. "You really _are_ the best."

"Hey ladies," Emmett walked into the salon and wrapped his arms around Rose's waist and Jasper stood next to Alice, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Nice nails," Emmett said as he looked at Rose's nails. "Maybe I should get my nails done some time" he joked, inspecting his own nails.

Eric, who obviously thought Emmett was gay or something, came up to him and started stroking his arm. "I can do that for you if you want," Eric purred.

Emmett froze in place, to scared to do anything. His expression was priceless! Everyone was trying to hold back their laughter. Then he realised something and said, "Ohhh, you're gay right? Well, sorry to breaking to you but I'm straight, this is my girlfriend." He pointed to Rosalie.

"Oh," was all Eric said and ran to the back of the salon embarrassed.

We all ran out and burst into laughter.

"You… should have… seen… your face!" Jasper exclaimed between laughs.

We stopped laughing for a few seconds, and started our laughing fit again. Everyone around was looking at us like we were lunatics, which I'm pretty sure was what we looked like.

We finally stopped laughing a few minutes later, with a couple of chuckles slipping from our mouths when we remembered the hilarious event.

When we arrived back at my place, everyone fell asleep quickly, tired from laughing, shopping and walking around all afternoon.

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I woke up to the sound of the alarm. Ugh! I was not in the mood for a makeover.

"Bella, come on, wake up!" Alice's over enthusiastic voice urged. What time did she wake up?

"Yeah, come on, Bella, we're going to miss our appointment," Rose joined in with Alice.

I got up and as soon as I was ready, Alice and Rose dragged me downstairs and into Rose's red Convertible. With Rose's fast car, we got to the salon just in time for our appointment.

"For Bella," Alice pointed at me as she explained what she wanted my hair to look like. "I want her hair trimmed; add a full fringe, layers and straightened."

The hairdresser nodded and got to work on my hair. Alice didn't let me see new hair because she wanted to do everything else first before I got to see my complete makeover.

"Bella, come and get dressed. I set your outfit out on the seat in the change rooms," Alice called out to me.

I went in and got changed. Once I was done, there was no mirror to see myself in, so I just walked out and heard Alice talking to the person who was doing my makeup, with Rose next to her.

"Okay, now I want her makeup done very lightly," Alice ordered. "Make it look natural and really pretty. A very light foundation and powder, eyes…" Alice was still deciding.

"Smoky but still natural," Rose suggested. Alice smiled and nodded.

"Pink lip gloss and lightly covered blush; she already blushes," Alice added.

"Ha-ha, thanks Alice," I said, walking towards them. Both their eyes widened.

"Whoa, Bells, you look hot!" Rosalie exclaimed.

I blushed. "Thanks," I said. "But it's all in favour of you guys," I added.

"Yeah, cause we're your awesome personal fashion and beauty stylist," Alice smiled.

"Okay, come on, we need your make up done now or else we're going to be late for school," Rose said.

It only took about 10 minutes to do all my makeup, so we still had 40 minutes before we had to leave for school.

Alice finally led me to a full length mirror to let me see 'the new me'.

"Are you ready to see the new, super hot you?" Alice asked me excitedly.

"Sure," I answered.

She pulled off the cloth that covered the full length mirror. I gasped. I saw a gorgeous, super hot girl, who I suddenly realised, was me.

Alice and Rose giggled at my speechless reaction.

"Wow!" I finally managed to say.

My hair was long and shiny with a full fringe that went down to just above my eyes. It didn't look boring anymore. I was wearing a dark blue denim miniskirt, green tank top with a bit of satin on it, black tights and knee-high, high heel boots.

Alice then added a bronze necklace with two chains and a locket, some black and gold bracelets and a pair of silver glittery hoop earrings. She turned around and took out a classic black leather jacket, which was meant for bike riders, but fit perfectly with the outfit. It gave a 'you don't want to mess with me' look to it. **[Picture on Profile]**

I had to admit, I looked pretty good.

Rose sighed heavily.

"What's wrong, Rose?" I asked her.

"Well, it's just that, I feel kind of bad for Edward Cullen," Rose started, and then a smirk appeared on her face. "Because he doesn't know what's about hit him."

We all laughed.

I was starting to enjoy this.

We drove home and got our things ready for school. The guys had already left.

I was so excited to get to school!

* * *

**Hello again. So the next chapter will be about when Bella gets to school and everyone sees that she is HOTTTT! especially edward ;) excited?**

**haha well review and we will post the next one up sooner for all you guys. thanks.**

**alice. xx**


	6. The Hot and Sexy Bella at School

**Hello.**

**Sorry for the wait. **

**We had homework and school and everything _again_. :)**

**Dedication to: rainbowandstardust **

** jayd-n33 .. again - because she just gives awesome reviews so thanks :)**

**This is an extra long chapter just because we're so nice. :)  
**

**Enjoy!**

_

* * *

Last Chapter:_

_Rose sighed heavily. _

"_What's wrong, Rose?" I asked her._

"_Well, it's just that, I feel kind of bad for Edward Cullen," Rose started, and then a smirk appeared on her face. "Because he doesn't know what's about hit him."_

_We all laughed. _

_I was starting to enjoy this._

_We drove home and got our things ready for school. The guys had already left._

_I was so excited to get to school!_

* * *

Chapter 5: The Hot and Sexy Bella at School.

We all were excited to get to school so we could put the plan into action.

We were on our way to school in Rose's red convertible.

"Are you ready?" Alice squealed as we got closer to the school.

"Okay, remember to walk confidently as we enter." Rosalie instructed. "Just act like you own the place."

"And how am I meant to do that?" I asked.

"Just keep your head up, eyes upfront and a fierce, hot and sexy walk will do the trick."

When we arrived, we hopped out of the car and made our way into the building.

Before we went inside, Rose whispered, "Bella, you walk in the middle and Alice and I will walk on your sides. It will make you look even hotter and show more of the 'new you'." Alice nodded in agreement.

I rolled my eyes and moved into the middle with Rose and Alice on either side.

We stepped into the hallway and every guy's and girl's heads turned. I looked at Rose and Alice and they nodded. I took a deep breath and started on my way to my locker, giving my best shot at walking like the models on the catwalk, and praying that I won't trip and fall flat on my face.

Rose's idea of me being in the middle worked. It did give a good effect to my new look.

I heard most of the guys say things to their friends like, "Oh dude, check out that hottie," and "Damn, I'd tap that."

As for the girls, they just stood there, stared with envy at the girl that was getting all the attention from the guys.

As soon as we made it to our lockers, Alice was jumping up and down next to me with a big grin on her face.

"Bella! That was awesome! Did you see all those guys look at you? And all the girls were so jealous. You were so hot!" Alice almost screamed and Rose was just nodding, and widely grinning in agreement.

"I know, I know! I saw. Come on, we'll be late for class," I said, a little embarrassed by all the compliments and attention. I looked up and saw Alice and Rose rolled their eyes.

I led the way our first class that we had together.

* * *

EPOV:

I arrived at school about 10 minutes before class was meant to start. I went to my locker to get my books out, when I saw three hot girls standing at the entrance of the hallway.

I recognized Alice, the little pixie-like girl, immediately. She looked to a blond girl who was standing on the other side and nodded. I recognized the blonde as Rosalie.

Then my eyes shot to the brunette in the middle of them. She was hot! She wore a green top and a miniskirt with heel boots. Her hair was gorgeously straight with a fringe that suited her really well.

I wondered if she was a new kid. But then I saw her eyes and I immediately recognised the hot girl. It was Bella!

They all started walking in sync through the hallway. I couldn't take my eyes off Bella. She just looked so different… so hot!

As she walked pass me, I remembered my past with her. I regretted the day I broke up with her. Who knew she would turn out like this!

When Bella and the two girls disappeared from my sight, I looked around and heard everyone talking about Bella.

I saw Emmett walking towards the classrooms and ran to catch up with him. "Hey, Emmett!" I yelled. He stopped and waited for me.

"Yo Edward, what's up?" Emmett yelled so loud, I thought I had gone deaf.

"Yeah, Um… Have you seen Bella this morning?" I asked trying to sound casually.

He looked at me with a big smirk on his face and answered, "Yeah, she looks good, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, she looks smoking hot!" I answered. "Uh… I was just wondering… should I ask her out? I mean, I know she will say yes, but do you think I should?" I asked sounding as cool as possible.

Emmett's face turned from being happy to serious then back to happy again.

"Yeah, I think you should, but you might want to prepare for rejection," he said, sounding very amused and then turned to walked away.

"Nah man, I'll get her," I shouted to him confidently. "I get all the ladies."

He waved his hand, but didn't turn around, and said, "Yeah, sure dude. Whatever you say," and chucked.

I stood there, confused._ Bella wouldn't reject me, why would she?_ I thought in my head and then scoffed. Emmett was wrong and I will prove it to him at lunch.

* * *

BPOV:

The first hour of class went by quickly and I was making my way to my next room, when Mike Newton stopped me in the corridor. I groaned to myself. He always asked me to do something with him on the weekends.

"Bella, hey! Um… are you free tomorrow night? I was hoping we could get dinner or something," he asked, sounding hopeful.

After a thousand rejections, you would think he would get the idea that I didn't like him by now. I guess he's just got a retarded mind, I thought.

"Umm, I'll have a think about it, Mike," I said, trying to reject him as sweetly as possible. If he didn't get the idea that I would never go out with him soon, the sweetness would turn into something deadly.

A big grin spread across his face, he nodded and left. Obviously, he didn't get it. _Fantastic,_ I thought sarcastically.

I walked off to my next class.

* * *

Lunch couldn't have come soon enough; I grabbed a tray, some food and lined up to pay for it. I walked over to sit on the table with Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper.

"Hey guys," I said sitting down beside to Alice.

"Hey Bella," they all chanted together.

"So how's the day been? All those guys checking you out and asking for your number." Rose teased.

I groaned. "Ugh! It's so annoying! I can't walk without someone whistling at me or asking me out!" I complained. "Who knew it would be so hard to be gorgeous and hot!"

Everyone laughed.

"Oh and Mike asked me out… _again,_ what a surprise," I added, picking up my bottle of water and gulping it down.

"And what did you say?" Alice asked curiously.

"I just said that I'd think about it, but as if," I replied and took another sip from my bottle.

I put the bottle down and saw Alice with an evil grin on her face. "OMG! This is awesome! Say yes and then when Edward comes and asks you out, and he will, you can tell him that you are going out with Mike!" She squealed at her brilliant idea and Rose gave her a hug for her genius thinking.

I sighed. Now I would have to go out with freaking Mike Newton! Great!

"Oh yeah, that reminds me," Emmett said, half talking to himself. "Edward saw you and thought you were 'smoking hot' and he was like 'Emmett should I ask Bella out? I mean, I know she will say yes, but do you think I should?' and I said yes, so he would probably be here any minute now."

We all burst out into laughter and I choked on my food.

"I told you it would work!" Alice breathed as we calmed down.

A few minutes later, Edward sat down beside me. At first I completely ignored him, but he kept shifting closer to me and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Can I help you?" I asked him with a hint of anger in my voice.

"Well…" He started, looking a little taken back by my harsh tone. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tomorrow night."

I decided to start playing my role and smiled seductively. I leaned in like I was flirting with him until I was really close, my lips about a centimetre from his. He gulped.

I glanced at Alice's face and saw she was trying to fight a smile back.

I turned to Rose and a giggle slipped out from Rose's mouth but she quickly covered it with a cough.

"Me and you tomorrow?" I whispered in his ears in a sexy voice. He gulped again and nodded.

I leaned back a little. "No." I snapped at him and then fully leaned back into my spot.

"What? Why not?" He asked, sounding surprised at my sudden rejection.

"What? Not use to rejection? And besides, I'm going out with Mike tomorrow night," I scoffed, flicking my hair back and turning around to face to Alice who was trying not to laugh.

"Newton?" He asked with disgust.

I turned my head to him and said, 'Yep. Is there a problem?'

After a few moments, Edward got up and left the table.

Rose, Alice and I all started laughing as soon as he was out of hearing range.

"Oh my gosh! Bells you're an expert at this!" Rose grinned.

"Yeah, I know! He so wants you." Alice stated and grinned with Rose.

* * *

When lunch finished, I grabbed my books and went to tell Mike that I would have dinner with him the next night. He was ecstatic and told me that he was going to take me to a really nice restaurant in Port Angeles.

After that, I headed to my next class.

* * *

School ended sooner than I realised and Rose and Alice waited for me to put my things in my locker. Then we made our way to my place.

I told Alice about my date with Mike and that he was taking me to a Port Angeles restaurant.

She was about to reply to my comment when she stopped and her face lit up. She had obviously thought of a really good idea, but was too excited to talk.

I waved a hand in her face and yelled, but she continued staring. _I would have to use drastic measures to get her attention._ I thought.

"Alice, I'm going to rip this beautiful green top I'm wearing if you don't snap out of it!" I screamed in her face with a little impatience in my voice. And suddenly, she was alive again and screaming back at me.

"WHAT!? NO! I'll do anything, just please, don't hurt the top!" Rose and I laughed so hard that we were in tears.

An evil grin appeared on Alice's face as she obviously remembered her idea. I stopped laughing at once. I knew that she had thought of something evil.

"What are you thinking now, Alice?" I asked, a little afraid.

* * *

***sigh* Alice and her clothes. *shakes head***

**Hehe. Oh and Alice has got something evil planned. ;)**

**REWIEW! and you'll get to know sooner!**

**Poor Edward! ---- the only clue I'll give you.**

**Take care ! xx  
**


	7. Preparation for the date with MikeNewton

**Hey peoples. Sorry for the long wait, but we only got 6 reviews for the last chapter :(**

**Please please please review!! If you do we'll update quicker !!**

**Anyway this chapter is quite short so we'll update sooner but only if you review!**

**Thanks. **

**Alice. xx**

_

* * *

_

_Last Chapter:_

_An evil grin appeared on Alice's face as she obviously remembered her idea. I stopped laughing at once. I knew that she had thought of something evil._

"_What are you thinking now, Alice?" I asked, a little afraid._

* * *

Chapter 6: Preparation for the date with Mike Newton.

"I have the perfect plan for tomorrow night!" Alice squealed. I gestured her to continue. "When you go out with Mike tomorrow, tell me which restaurant you're going to."

"Why?" I asked suspiciously wondering what he plan was.

"I'll take Edward out for dinner to the same restaurant and 'coincidently' be at the same restaurant as you two," she grinned. "And you start flirting with Mike, like touching him and doing all those things, while Edward sits there and watches you guys and gets even more jealous!"

"Wow, Alice. Anyone who is on your bad side has really got to watch out!" I laughed and the girls joined in. "Really Alice, how did you get so evil?!" I joked.

"Well it takes a lot of time and practice to master the skill of being evil," she was bouncing up and down in her seat, grinning evilly, while Rose and I were laughing hysterically and she joined in afterwards.

We got back to the house and started planning on what to do on the date. Rose helped Alice to choose the outfit that I would wear. They planned on making me look cute and sexy at the same time.

After that, we decided that Alice was going call Edward to make plans with his for dinner the next night.

She picked up her phone and dialled Edward's number. She pressed call and waited.

I could faintly hear Edward saying, "Hello?"

"Hey Edward, its Alice," Alice responded. "I'm sleeping over at a friend's today again, so how about tomorrow we go out for a brother-sister catch up dinner, my treat!"

She waited for his response and added, "Yeah, I heard there was a good restaurant in Port Angeles…"

She listened to him, saying 'yep' and 'okay' a few times.

Then a wide grin spread across her face and she said, "Okay, awesome, see you tomorrow then," and hung up.

"Everything's set!" Alice exclaimed then squealed.

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" Alice screamed.

I woke up and sat up quickly. "What is it?" I asked concerned.

"It's one o'clock! In the afternoon!" She continued to scream.

"And what's wrong with that?" My eyes were drooping down tiredly.

"We have only five hours to prepare you for your date with Newton!"

I still couldn't see what was wrong, it would only take 10 minutes at the most, wouldn't it?

I lay back down and tried to continue sleeping.

"What are you doing? Wake up!" Alice said, pulling both our blankets off.

"Oh shut up, you annoying little pixie," Rose groaned and pulling the blanket back up and the pillow over her ears.

Alice muttered something about water and waking up.

I decided it was to tiring to think about it, so I let it go and tried to sleep again.

A minute later, I felt water splash over me. I shot up out of bed and glared at Alice who had two empty buckets. I saw Rose on the other side glaring at Alice as well.

We were both soaked.

A wide grin appeared on Rosalie's face and she screamed, "WATER FIGHT!!"

We all ran outside and went for the taps, buckets and hoses.

Luckily it wasn't the usual rainy, cold weather. The sky was a cloudless blue.

We attacked each other with water until we saw Emmett and Jasper.

They looked at us, then at our bodies, which were still in our pyjamas, dripping with water.

They laughed and dropped on the floor, still laughing. Rose, Alice and I all exchanged glances and nodded. We turned the hose on to the max and pointed the end at them.

The water rushed out and hit them. It was unsuspected, and they got frightened.

We stayed outside for a while, playing with the water and then let ourselves dry off.

It was 2:30 pm. Alice started freaking out.

"We just wasted an hour and a half of getting ready for the date!" Alice announced. "Come on, we have to get ready! We only have three and half hours now."

She practically pushed me into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and got dressed in the outfit she had picked for me.

I was wearing a purple loose halter top, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and black pumps. Rose added a small purple clutch purse, a double-chain necklace, bracelets and earrings. **[Outfit on Profile]**

Alice sat me down and started blow-drying my hair. After she was finished, she straightened my hair until it was totally flat. It looked so much longer than it usually was, but looked perfect with the outfit.

We had an hour left, so Alice started on my make-up with the assistance of Rose. She discussed which colours would look nice with the outfit.

When they were finished, they let me see myself in a full length mirror.

"And my work here is done," Alice announced. I looked amazing. I was lost for words. Alice had done an awesome job.

"Wow, Alice!" was all I managed to say. She giggled.

Then the doorbell rang. It was Mike.

* * *

**REVIEW! :)**


	8. MUST READ AN!

AN: PLEASE HELP!

Okay, so we are stuck on what will happen next.

We've finished the next chapter - the date with Mike Newton, but we dont know what to do next.

We've been trying to think for quite a long time, but havent come up with anything at all!

Could you PLEASE help us out.

Tell us some of your ideas of what will happen in the next chapter.

So it is the next day at school.

What happens there?

HELP!! Please!!

Thanks.

Alice. xx


	9. The Date with Mike Newton

**Hello. I forgot to say that Bella's outfit for the date is on my profile if you want to see it.  
**

**Dedication to: Bleached Kitty; for her awesome review :)  
**

**And also thanks to the people who gave suggestions:**

**a-may92**

**pinkcrystalflame**

**awesometastic twilight jasper**

**Renelle Volturi**

**jazzii  
**

**soo .. ENJOY!  
**

_

* * *

_

Last Chapter:

"_And my work here is done," Alice announced. I looked amazing. I was lost for words. Alice had done an awesome job._

"_Wow, Alice!" was all I could manage to say. She giggled._

_Then the doorbell rang. It was Mike._

* * *

Chapter 7: The Date with Mike Newton. BPOV.

BPOV:

Alice squealed.

"Okay, so I think it would look good if you walk down the stairs like they do in movies," She explained. "You know how the girls make the appearance and the guys just go 'wow'."

Rose and I laughed.

"Okay, so during the date you have to act all flirty and stuff," Rose told me, then turned to Alice, "and make sure Edward sees it."

I laughed at that. This should be fun.

Alice and Rose ran downstairs.

They opened the door and I saw Mike standing there. He was wearing a blue button-down shirt and jeans.

"Hi, Mike. You guys have fun on your dat," Alice said with much enthusiasm. "I've got to go, bye," she added and ran out the door.

"So, is Bella ready?" Mike asked Rose.

"I'll go get her." I heard her answer.

She ran upstairs to me. "Okay, are you ready?"

"Yeah, I think."

"Okay, well just remember everything Alice and I have told you."

She practically pushed me forward to walk down the stairs.

I took a deep breath and started walking down the stairs as Alice had told me to.

When I got down to the middle step, Mike saw me and gasped, "Bella, you look amazing."

I blushed. "Thank you," I replied.

He led me outside to his car, and just as I was about get in, I saw Rose about to close the door. She grinned at me and mouthed 'good luck.'

* * *

We arrived at the restaurant at seven.

We were about to enter, when I saw Alice and Edward getting out of her yellow Porsche.

Alice spotted us first and gave me thumbs up.

Then I felt Edward's eyes glance our way and wrapped my arms around Mike's and grinned.

I turned my head slightly to see that he was glaring now and my grin widened even bigger.

As we walked into the restaurant, a waitress greeted us and led the way to our table.

She gave us a menu as Alice and Edward walked in.

I glance up and saw Alice wink at me and I buried my head down again as Edward's head turned our way.

Another waitress guided them to a table on the other side of the room, but Alice knew that they needed to be nearer so she decided to start acting.

She turned her head around to face Mike and myself and ran over to us, looking surprised to see us there.

As she got to us, she squealed. "Oh my gosh! Hey guys! I didn't know you were going to _this_ restaurant," she told us. Edward looked back and forth between me and Alice suspiciously, but then probably thought that she looked too surprised to have planned this 'unexpected' meeting. _Wow, she's a good actor!_ I tried not to laugh at his obliviousness.

I smiled. "Hey Alice!"

"Hi Alice," Mike greeted. "Edward."

Edward didn't turn to face us, but Alice nudged him.

He finally turned and said, "Bella, Mike."

"Afternoon Edward," I replied.

"So Bella, he must really like you if he's bringing you to a fancy restaurant like this," Alice said, as she looked around, seeming very amused. _Very good actor! _I thought.

Mike looked down and laughed nervously.

Edward just scoffed and rolled his eyes.

I forced myself to blush. "Yeah, we _really_ like each other," I lied convincingly.

Mike's face lit up at that line and Edward glared at Mike, but he didn't seem to notice as he was looking at me.

Alice nodded at me to tell me that we were doing a good job.

Edward turned his head to me, and I pretended to be lost in Mike's eyes.

As he turned around, I heard him grumbling something that about 'Mike' and 'shithead'.

I bit my lip to hide a smile.

Alice gave me a 'this-is-going-awesomely-well' look, before turning around to face the waitress. "Can we have a table around here?" She smiled sweetly.

"I'll talk to you later," Alice told me, still acting in role play, as she turned to the way of her table. They walked to a table nearby and Alice made sure that we were visible and audible to Edward.

They both sat down and Edward kept glancing our way. Alice did too, sending me thumbs ups and looks with messages, but Edward didn't seem to notice.

_And the fun starts her__e, _I thought.

I reached out for Mike's arm, which was rested on the table, and started lightly stroking it with my finger tips seductively.

I saw Edward turn his entire attention to us, so I leaned closer to Mike and his eyes widened with excitement, while he's breath started to become quicker. _Hopefully, he won't start hyperventilating._ I thought and felt like rolling my eyes.

"So have you been working out? 'Cause you seem pretty buff," I whispered in his ear sexily, but loud enough for Edward, who was just about a metre away, to hear. I started stroking his upper arm that actually had no muscle at all. "Just the way_ I _like _my_ men." I could almost hear his heart skipping beats.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could swear I saw Edward inspecting his muscles and Mike's to compare whose was bigger. I wanted to break out into a fit of laughter, but I kept pinching myself to make sure I didn't.

"Um… yeah, you know, a couple of times a week," I could tell he was trying to look cool with it, but I saw his nervousness. '_Yeah, right.'_ I thought.

I decided to play dirty and whispered, again sexily and loud enough for Edward, "Well, maybe we should get a little work out of our own later in the night." I winked at him, rubbed my hand on his thighs and slightly up his chest and bit my lip playfully.

I saw Mike's face stunned, Edward's eyes widen and Alice's jaw just drop to the ground.

Mike's expression was a mix of surprise, shock, happiness and excitement; Edward looked stiff, shocked and strangely enough, jealous; and Alice, well she just looked like Alice.

The waitress arrived with our dinner and everyone broke out of their trance.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back," I told Mike, as I got up and headed to the bathroom. I saw Alice get up and start walking my way too.

I smiled, knowing that she'll be laughing her head off once the guys were out of sight.

Once we were in the bathroom, Alice, like I predicted, burst out in laughter. I looked at her and couldn't help but join in.

After a moment, we settled down.

"You are a _freaking_ genius!" she exclaimed. "If only Rose were here… wow, I can't believe she's missing out on all this," and as if on cue, Rose walked in.

"Rose!" I shouted, happy and surprised at the same time. "What are you doing here?"

She looked at me as if it were the most obvious thing.

"As if I would miss this," she said.

We looked at each other and started laughing again, remembering the event that happened just half a minute ago.

I took a deep breath and straightened up. "Okay, let's get back out again."

"What are you going to do now?" Rose asked.

"I don't know, something interesting will come up," I replied.

"Oh my gosh! If you really want to set Edward on the edge, you have to kiss him," Alice said.

Rose and I looked at each other. "Eww!" we both exclaimed.

"Kiss Newton?" I said with a disgusted face.

Alice shrugged. I sighed. And Rose still had a repulsed face on.

Alice walked out of the bathroom first and went back to her table. Then Rose went.

Afterwards, I began making my exit from the bathroom, but only to be stopped by Edward.

I tried to walk past him, but he just stopped me again.

"What do you want?" I asked with intentional rudeness.

"I just wanted to say hi, that's all," he answered, then looked me up and down. I began to feel self-conscious, but then he added, "And also you look very nice."

I gave him a weird look and was about to leave, but he grabbed my arm.

"Hey, you don't really like Newton, do you?" He questioned sounding almost worried.

"Why do you care?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Uh… um… answer my question first," he stuttered.

"Okay, well what if I do?"

"Well, I really doubt that you'd actually want to 'work out' with him," he smirked, but I could see the seriousness in his expression.

"Been eavesdropping, have we?" I mirrored his smirk.

I saw him grimace as he realised that his secret had slipped.

"And besides, how would you know that?" I tested, although he was right, I would _never_ _ever_ do such a revolting thing.

He raised an eyebrow. "So… would you 'work out' with _me_? You know, we could ditch this place and hit the beds, if you want."

He gave me a gorgeous, dazzling crooked smile. _Wait what? Gorgeous? Dazzling? What's wrong with me?_

"As if."

He looked jokingly shocked. "So you would with do it Newton, but not with me?"

I grimaced as the repulsive image went through my mind and unfortunately, he saw it.

"Ha! I knew it. You wouldn't choose him over me."

"Well, so what if I don't want to do _that_ with him, I can still like him and go out with him…"

I didn't know what else to say, so I just turned around and started to walk back, when I tripped. I was waiting for the crash, but instead I felt two strong pairs of hands on my waist pulling me up. I turned around to find Edward's face a centimetre from mine.

We stayed there for a while and just gazed into each other's eyes. I looked deep into his emerald green eyes that I had seen once before when we first dated, but this time it was softer in a way, and somehow true. _But true about what though?_ I wondered. My mind wandered off somewhere else.

When I finally regained my thoughts, I stepped back. Edward let go of my waist and looked away.

We just stood there for a while. "Um… yeah..." He finally said and then walked off.

'_That was really weird.'_ I thought.

I walked back to my table and sat down.

As we ate, Mike and I kept on talking and every time I saw Edward's eyes on me, I giggled or touched Mike or gave him a sexy smile, and every time I did that, he got more and more agitated, which was quite fun to watch, but the weird thing was that I felt a tiny bit bad for him.

When we finished, we got up and Mike went to pay for the bill.

Alice had gone up just a second before Mike and led the way to the car with Edward unwillingly following behind.

Mike and I walked out the restaurant. I saw Edward standing there, watching us from a distance. I pretended not to see him and turned to Mike.

"I had a wonderful time," I said and pecked him on the cheek.

He beamed and replied, "Yeah, me too. We should do it again sometime."

I smiled, but on the inside I was running away going, "Ew! Nooo!"

He leaned in to kiss me, but I saw that Edward was gone, so I turned my head and he ended up kissing my cheek. He looked slightly disappointed, but kept it to himself.

We kept on walking towards his car. He drove me back home.

I arrived at 10 o'clock and felt pretty tired, so I brushed my teeth and went to bed.

And surprisingly, I dreamt about Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Enjoyed it? REVIEW!**

**Next chapter: Edward's POV of the date :)**


	10. ANOTHER MUST READ AN!

**Hello everyone, please read this.**

**Sorry this is another AN, but I just wanted to know something..**

**I wanted to ask if you wanted a chapter of the date in Mike's POV.**

**I've been requested it a few times but some of the readers so review and tell me if you want it.**

**Majority rules, so sorry to the people who didn't get what they wanted.**

**Please review and tell me asap so then I can post it up quicker. :)**

**Thanks,**

**Alice. xx**


	11. The Date with Mike Newton EPOV

**This is the date in Edwards POV.**

**And please tell me if you want Mike's POV of the date.**

**Majority rules.**

**Anyway, ENJOY****!  
**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Date with Mike Newton EPOV

EPOV:

Bella and Mike were going out tonight. I still can't believe that she would choose him over me. I mean, obviously I was the more hot and good-looking one. I decided to forget about it for the night.

I waited in the front room for my sister until I heard a car pull up the driveway. I looked outside and saw her yellow Porsche waiting for me.

She was sitting inside, gesturing for me to hurry up. I walked outside to the car and slid into the front passenger seat.

She seemed a bit overly excited for having dinner with a brother, but I decided that she was always like this.

* * *

We arrived at the restaurant just past seven.

As I got out of the car, I spotted two familiar figures just about to enter the restaurant.

I then noticed that it was Bella and Mike. I saw Bella's arms wrapped around Mike's. I felt a pang of jealousy hit me and I glared at him though he didn't see me.

I looked around to see that that restaurant was the only one around. What a coincidence, I'll be dining at the same restaurant with the girl I want and her date.

I sighed quietly to myself. Great, so much for forgetting about it for the night.

Alice headed towards the restaurant and I followed behind her.

When we got inside, a waitress greeted us and led the way to the table.

As we walked around the tables, to our own table, I looked around to find where Bella and Mike were sitting. I decided that since I couldn't forget about them, I could at least listen in on their conversation.

Suddenly, Alice squealed. I looked around to see that she was on the other side of the room with Bella and Mike. I walked over to them.

"Oh my gosh! Hey guys! I didn't know you were going to _this_ restaurant," Alice chirped happily.

Had they planned this? Was this not just a coincidence? I looked back and forth between Alice and Bella to find any signs but thought, nah, Alice looks too surprised and she isn't _that_ evil... I think.

"Hey Alice," Bella greeted smiling.

"Hi Alice, Edward," Mike said.

I didn't reply, so then Alice nudged me.

I sighed inwardly again and turned around, "Bella, Mike."

"Afternoon Edward," She replied.

"So Bella, he must really like you if he's bringing you to a fancy restaurant like this," Alice looked around and seemed very amused.

Mike's eyes wandered down to his feet and nervously laughed.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. What a wimp. If I were him, I'd be telling the whole world.

Bella blushed. "Yeah, we _really_ like each other."

What was that? She did just say she really liked Mike? Is that even possible?I looked at her and then turned to glare at Mike, although he wasn't looking at me. He was gazing at Bella with surprise and lust. Ugh!

I looked back at Bella to see that she was staring into his eyes too. Oh dear god, NO! She can't possibly actually like him_._

"What are you talking about Bella? Mike Newton's a bloody shithead!" I cursed under my breath and then turned around.

Then Alice turned to the waitress and smiled. "Can we have a table around here?"

Oh gosh! Now I have to sit around and see them acting all mushy and lovey dovey!

Alice turned back to Bella and said, "I'll talk to you later."

We sat down and ordered our food.

I looked at them once in a while, just to check on them. It didn't seem like they noticed thankfully.

I glanced over to their table to see that Bella's hand on Mike's arm, stroking it up and down.

What the hell is she doing?

She started leaning in closer to him. Mike's eyes were widening.

"So have you been working out? 'Cause you seem pretty buff," she whispered sexily in his ear. "Just the way I like _my_ men."

I looked at his arm to see nothing. What was she talking about? I've got bigger muscles than him. He's got nothing! What the hell?

"A couple of times a week," I heard him answer shakily. As if.

"Well, maybe we should get a work out of our own later in the night." She winked, started rubbing her hand on his thighs and slightly up his chest, and bit her lip.

My eyes widened and my body went stiff.

Am I imagining things? And hearing things? She would never do that. At least not with someone like Mike. I sound like I'm jealous. Maybe I am. But why would I be? I don't like her.. do I? Thousands of unanswerable questions ran through my mind at that moment. I_ have_ to figure things out before I go crazy!

The waitress came over to their table to deliver their food and I realised that I was noticeably staring at them. I straightened back to my place.

I saw, out of the corner of my eye, that Bella had gotten up and was headed for the bathroom.

"Hold on, I'll be back." Alice said, as she got up and followed Bella. She'd probably heard what Bella said before and was going to shoot her thousands of questions.

After a few minutes, Alice walked out, followed by Rose. Huh? Where did Rosalie come from?

I decided to forget about it and got up and walked over near the bathroom to wait for Bella to come out. I desperately needed answers to some of the millions of questions in my head.

As I saw her come out, I stepped in her way. She looked up at me and tried to step aside me to get back to her table, but I stopped her again.

"What do you want?" She asked rudely.

"I just wanted to say hi, that's all," I replied. Did I really just say that? I must've sounded like an idiot.

I realized that I hadn't noticed what she was wearing and looked her up and down. She looked gorgeous, hot, sexy… Okay, I should stop.

I had been looking at her for a while and realized that she would be feeling awkward so I added, "And also you look very nice."

She gave me a weird look and started to walk off again, but I grabbed her arm.

"Hey, you don't really like Newton, do you?" Way to get to the point, idiot. Why am I always saying the wrong thing to her?

"Why do you care?" She raised an eyebrow curiously.

I didn't know how to answer; actually, I didn't even know what the answer was.

"Uh… um… answer my question first," I stuttered. Wow, I sound so stupid.

"Okay, well what if I do?"

I almost chocked; she can't be serious.

"Well, I really doubt that you'd actually want to 'work out' with him," I smirked, hopefully hiding my anxiousness.

"Been eavesdropping, have we?" She smirked back at me.

I grimaced as I realized that I had just blew my cover.

"And besides, how would you know that?" She added.

I raised an eyebrow and decided to be playful. "So… would you 'work out' with _me_? You know, we could ditch this place and hit the beds, if you want." I added my unfailing dazzling crooked smile.

She seemed to be lost for a second, obviously fallen for my smile. "As if," she finally answered.

I pretended to be surprised, but was secretly slightly shattered. "So you would with do it Newton, but not with me?" I questioned her.

I saw a grimace flash across her face as she probably thought of it. And then she realised what she had just revealed.

"Ha! I knew it. You wouldn't choose him over me," I blurted out, I was really relieved. How could I be so stupid to think that in the first place?

"Well, so what if I don't want to do _that_ with him, I can still like him and go out with him…"

I guess she ran out of things to say, so she turned around and began to walk back to her table again. I was about to leave, but she tripped and my hands automatically reached out and my body leaned forward to catch her by her waist.

She turned around to with her face, a centimetre from mine and her lips, a few seconds from crashing into mine.

We stopped there for quite a while. She was looking into my eyes, as I was gazing into her warm, deep brown eyes. I remembered them from when we had dated months ago. What an asshole I had been. I regretted doing what I did.

Her warm breath trickled down my neck as she breathed slowly. It was an amazing feeling.

Too soon, she regained her thoughts and stepped back.

I noticed that I was still holding her waist and let go. I didn't like it, I wanted to hold her again, but that would proabably freak her out, so I just looked away.

We just stood there, so I decided to break the silence. "Um… yeah.." I said and walked off.

Oh great, genius idea of breaking the silence. I thought, but kept walking.

I sat down at my table as I reached it and continued on my dinner.

The rest of the evening continued like it started. Occasionally, I would look over to Bella's table to see her giggling or touching Mike. It was quiet disturbing to watch, but I couldn't stop myself.

Alice and I had both finished our meal, so she got up to pay.

She came back to collect her stuff and headed out the door to her car. I unwillingly followed. I wished I would just stay there until Bella and Mike came out.

To my luck, Bella and Mike had just walked out.

Bella turned to look at Mike and said something and pecked him on the cheek.

I couldn't take it anymore, so I got in the car and told Alice to start the car.

The drive home became an awkward silence.

Alice had probably sensed that something was wrong and kept glancing my way every few minutes to see if I was okay.

I didn't move from the position I was in when I first got in. I just sat there, looking out the window, thinking of Bella.

I sighed when we got back to the house.

I walked upstairs and went straight to bed.

And dreamt about Bella.

* * *

_She slowly started to unbutton my shirt as her soft, warm lips were on mine._

_She pulled off the shirt and started kissing my nec__k and trailing down to my chest. _

_Her lips felt so good on my skin and I moaned with pleasure._

_She stopped and slid up next to my ear and __softly whispered, "How much do you want me?"_

_T__o answer, I decided to move on top of her and rip her shirt off and pulling her lips to mine._

_As she parted her lips, my tongue entered her mouth and her tongue decided tongue decided to play around with mine._

_She tug__ged on my hair while I held her waist and pulled us closer together._

_After a while, __she turned around again until she was on top of me and her fingers slipped down to my jeans undid the button and unzipped the zip, still keeping our lips in contact. Then she slid my jeans off._

_Our tongues continued to explore each other's mouths while I __removed my hand from her waist and began sliding it up her thighs, making her moan softly in my mouth._

_I rubbed my hands up and down her inner thighs__, making her continue to moan. Then she pulled away from my lips and quickly took of her skirt._

_We were now both half-naked. I only had my underwear on and she only had her bra and underwear on._

_I shuffled again until I was on top of her and then __brought my lips to her face again and started trailing soft, little kisses along her jaw line, down her neck and then to her shoulders._

_Then I started making my way across her chest then down the middle of her breasts._

_I stopped there as she moaned and kissed her there again, and again, and again. _

_She had the same reaction each time until she slightly sat up and pulled her bra off._

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. Ugh! Stupid, damn alarm, that dream was just starting to get interesting.

* * *

**HAHA. yep. So review! And tell me if you want Mike's POV!! :)**


	12. His Beautiful Emerald Green Eyes

**Okay peoples.**

**So about the Mike's POV thing..**

**I'm not going to do it.**

**I'm sorry to all the people who wanted it.**

**It was a tie but we decided that we shouldn't do it.**

**Sorry again to those people!! **

**Anyway, hopefully this chapter will cheer you up.**

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Chapter 9: His Beautiful Emerald Green Eyes

BPOV:

Another dreadful Monday morning came too soon.

"Wake up!" Alice shouted at me, while vigorously shaking me.

"Ugh!" I groaned as I looked at the clock. "Alice, it's only 6.00 AM. Can't I sleep for a little longer?"

"No! Wake up, wake up, wake up! We need to make you look good for Edward!" Alice continued to yell while tugging on my blanket. "We have to do your hair and makeup, not to mention pick out your outfit. We're so unorganized!"

"Well firstly, we're not doing it _for_ Edward, we're getting revenge; and secondly... can't we just kill Edward for payback already? I can't be bothered doing this every morning!"

Hoping that she had decided to give up, I threw my blanket over my head and tried to continue sleeping, but knowing Alice, she would never give up.

Impatient, Alice pulled down the cover, wrestled me up and threw me into the bathroom.

I sighed, locked the door and decided to brush my teeth. I got my toothbrush and toothpaste and did the usual procedure. Then I sat down and brushed my teeth.

Bang, bang, bang! I opened my eyes and looked around to find myself sitting in the bathroom with my brush in my hand and a bubbly mouth.

I had fallen asleep in the bathroom while brushing my teeth! I glanced at my watch. 7.20 AM. Oh shit, Alice is going to kill me.

"Bella?" I heard Alice's voiced yell angrily.

I walked over to the sink and washed my mouth.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Alice asked, now worried of the with the no answer.

I opened the door and Alice's face turned from worried, to relieved, and then to pissed.

"What the hell have you been doing? You were in there for almost an hour and a half!" Alice screamed in my face.

"Sorry, I fell asleep," I smiled sheepishly.

"Okay whatever, let's just get you ready in time for school," she softened as she walked over to my cupboard and choose my outfit for the day.

She decided on a cute and simple outfit today; a green top dress with a black belt, black ¾ leggings and heeled blue boots. **[Outfit on Profile]**

She walked over the accessories draw and pulled out a pair of long earrings and necklace, sunnies, a Chanel bangle and a small hang bag.

Then she quickly did my hair and makeup. Straightened and light.

We headed to school and met up with Rose.

We started talking about the revenge on Edward.

"Okay so what are we going to do now?" Alice asked.

"Umm..." Rose thought. "I don't know, I'm all out of ideas."

"Oh gosh, Mike's coming," I groaned as I saw Mike cheerfully walking over to me.

Alice and Rose giggled and walked a few metres away.

"Hey Bella," Mike greeted, grinning widely.

"Hi Mike," I replied with a small, forced smile.

"I had fun on Saturday," he began again. "We should do it again sometime."

I just nodded and kept smiling with my mouth closed to stop myself from screaming.

Then I saw Edward, with his gorgeous face looking at me and his breathtaking crooked smile.

Wait. I shook my head and blinked a couple of times. Did I just say Edward _Cullen_ had a _gorgeous_ face and _breathtaking_ smile? What's wrong with me these days?

Then I saw Jessica Stanley walking over to him and stroke his chest. He smirked, looking over to me, then took her to a corner and started making out with her.

For some reason, my heart tore a little. Infuriated, I suddenly felt the need to do something to get back at him, and when I saw him glancing over my way, I grabbed Mike's shirt, pulled him to me and kissed him.

Mike was too surprised with the unexpected action that he didn't get to respond before I pulled away.

I looked over at Edward who looked just as surprised as Mike. I turned around and started to walked off to my first class.

I walked a few steps when I realised what I had just done. Ewwwwwwww!!! I just kissed Mike _Newton_! Ew! Ew! Ew! Seriously, what the hell is wrong with me?

Just that moment, Alice and Rose appeared by my side, laughing their heads off.

"Wow Bells! I knew you wanted to get back at Edward, but I didn't know you wanted to_ that_ badly. That was just like woahh," Rose started when she had finished with her laughing fit.

"I know!" Alice continued. "I mean you just made out with Mike Newton! _Mike Newton_!" She emphasised.

"Ew! I know you guys, I don't know what I was doing! Eww! I've got Newton in me now. Ewwwwwwww!"

They started laughing again.

We walked to our first class which we all had together. The class after that was also with the girls, but unfortunately, Mike too. Thankfully, Rose and Alice didn't let him near me.

Soon enough, lunch came and we went to our usual table to talk tactics for revenge on Edward.

I looked over Edward's table to see a bunch of girls around him, his hands all around them, but surprisingly, his eyes were on me. Our eyes connected and locked and stayed like that for a while. Though he was quite far from me, I could look deeply into his beautiful emerald green eyes.

Then I noticed that Alice was saying something to Rose. I broke the eye contact and turned back to Alice and Rose. They were both looking at me and trying to hide a smile.

"What?" I asked.

"His beautiful emerald green eyes?" Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Oh shit, did I say that out loud?" I cringed.

A giggle slipped from Rosalie. "Don't worry about it Bella, every girl falls for his eyes," Rose said and winked.

Alice cleared her throat.

"Oh except his family of course," Rose added. "Though who really knows, they might've secretly fallen for them too."

We both laughed as Alice smacked Rose, which made us laugh even harder.

"But you've gotta admit, he has killer eyes," Alice

I was trying to think of another topic, or even an excuse, but couldn't find one. Why _was _I looking in his eyes?

To my relief, Emmett and Jasper walked over and sat next to their girlfriends.

"What's going on ladies?" Emmett grinned and turned to me. "Bella, I heard of the little stunt you pulled this morning in front of Edward." He winked at me.

"Yeah, give Edward a little competition against Mike with a little bit of this," Rose pouted, indicating her lips.

They all snickered and I blushed crimson red.

"It wasn't... I didn't... eww! Guys stop reminding me about it!" I complained.

"Aww, I would let Rose do that to me anytime," Emmett teased and Rosalie giggled. They started making out.

Oh great! I sighed and turned to face Alice and Jasper to give Rose and Emmet privacy, only to see see Alice and Jasper hooking up as well.

I sighed again. I just had to be the 3rd wheel, or 5th wheel in this case. I looked up and caught Edward's eyes again.

To ensure that I didn't get mesmerised again, I looked away and looked at my watch. Five minutes left of lunch.

"I'm going to get my books out for the next class. See you guys later," I announced to the two still-making-out couples.

I sighed, got up and left.

I walked over to my locker and saw Mike there waiting for me.

Shit, I forgot I had the last two classes with him without any of my friends to protect me.

"Hey Bella," he grinned. "We have next period together, so I was thinking that I could walk you there..."

* * *

**Haha. Mike's a creepy, stalkerish werido. :)**

**REVIEW !! :)**

**Alice. xx**


	13. Déjà Vu?

**Hello to all the awesome readers of FFY. :) **

**I forgot to tell you the link for the outfit in chapter 9 in on my profile. :)**

**So if you want, check it out.**

* * *

Last Chapter:

_I walked over to my locker and saw Mike there waiting for me._

_Shit, I forgot I had the last two classes with him, without any of my friends to protect me._

_"Hey Bella," he grinned. "We have next period together, so I was thinking that I could walk you there..."_

* * *

Chapter 10: Déjà Vu?

"Um..." I started, what is an excuse I could use to get out of this? "I don't think I can go to the next class."

"Oh," his face fell. "Why not?"

I clutched my stomach. "Um, I'm not feeling too well," I hopefully, convincingly lied. "I might just sign out early."

"Oh okay," Mike mumbled sadly, "Do you want me to drive you home or something?"

Oh gosh, he just never gives up does he?

"Oh no, it's okay Mike," I said, hoping he would just leave after this.

"You should go to class."

"Okay," he replied. "Well feel better."

I smiled and he walked away.

I sighed with relief and then looked around and noticed that the bell had rung and everyone was in class.

I sat in the empty cafeteria and started reading my favourite book, Wuthering Heights.

I got tired of sitting down so I got up and I began walking down the corridor when I saw a shadow just about to turn into the corridor. I noticed that it was one of the teachers.

Shit, if I get caught...

I didn't get to finish my though because someone pulled me into the janitor's cupboard. I regained my footing and looked up to see who had pulled me.

As soon as I lifted my head, my eyes connected with the ones I was staring into at lunch. Shit, why did this always happen?

Edward smirked and I broke out of my trance. I noticed that his legs were spread on either side of mine. The cupboard was really small!

I was about to exit when Edward's voice stopped me.

"I wouldn't do that, there might be someone else coming down the corridor."

I sighed and turned back.

"So what are you doing out of class anyway?" He continued to smirk.

"None of your buisness," I said.

"Trying to get away from Mike maybe?" He looked at me and chuckled when he saw my reaction. "You know, I actually thought you liked Mike after the morning's _performance_ and all..."

"Who says I don't like Mike?" I asked defensively, although I knew it was true.

"So you do like him?"

I paused and grimaced. Again, like on the date, he saw and said, "Yeah, I didn't think so."

"Well what are _you_ doing out of class?"

"Oh, I just saw you to going to class so I decided I could keep you company… and out of trouble," he grinned smugly.

I rolled my eyes.

"So, we're in this cupboard. All alone. Just us two," he started. "I wouldn't mind if we got…" he continued, now smirking. "…comfortable." He winked.

"You wish," I rolled my eyes again and turn my back to him.

"Yes, I do wish," he replied. Then his smirk grew wider. "And I'm sure you wish too."

I was about to turn around to glare at him, but stopped as an idea popped into my head.

I looked at my watch. 2:55, perfect.

I slowly turned around and leaned closer into him.

"Well how much do you want me?" I whispered sexily in his ear.

….

EPOV:

She leaned closer into me and whispered in a sexy voice in my ear, "Well how much do you want me?"

_Why does that line sound so familiar? What the hell? Am I having déjà vu?_

I gulped and when I was about to answer when she started trailing little kisses along my jaw line.

It felt good and I let a moan slip from my mouth.

Then she started taking of my shirt. She pushed me back and pinned me to the wall as she slipped down lower and started undoing my jeans.

She undid the button and then pulled down the zip.

"Wh… wh… what are you doing?" I struggled. This was a sudden change; one minute she hates me and then the next she's getting in my pants.

She stood up and started kissing my neck, "I thought you said you wanted to get comfortable."

She continued pulling down my jeans and kissing my neck.

I decided to do something and turned to pin her on the wall.

She smirked and pushed my hands behind my back and tied something around my wrists.

Confused, I opened my mouth to ask her what she was doing, but before I could speak, she opened the door of the janitor's cupboard and pushed me out.

At the exact moment, the bell rang for home time and streams of students poured out from their classrooms and into the hallway, with me standing in the middle, half-naked.

I looked around to see everyone surrounding me, the girls were checking out my body, while the boys were pissing themselves laughing.

Thank god I have a hot body.

I looked over at Bella to see she was frowning, obviously to the plan that backfired.

A teacher was pushing through the crowd of students.

"What is going on?" She asked.

When she finally got through everyone, she looked up and saw me.

Her eyes widened and she looked me up and down with a very satisfied expression.

I felt weird that a teacher was checking me out.

"Wh…What is the meaning of this, Mr Cullen?" She asked, stuttering. "Where are your clothes?"

Then I felt two pieces of clothing thrown on top of my head, my top and jeans.

"Right, now put them on," she instructed. "And leave them on."

Then she turned and walked away.

Obviously she had not noticed my hands tied behind me.

"Um… someone help me untie my hand?" I looked around at my audience.

Everyone just kept laughing.

Then Jessica skipped to me and tried to seductively seduce me.

"I'll untie you and then you can reward me in bed," she winked.

Ugh, what goes through her dirty mind, I will never want to know.

I decided to accept, but run away from her once she had untied my hands.

The thought of her and me … YUK!

I looked around to see that Bella was gone.

All of a sudden I felt empty.

Then I knew what was happening. I was falling in love with her. Deeply. Madly. Truly in love with her… _again._

* * *

**_Again?_ What does that mean I wonder.. :)**

**haha . yep.. review!**

**any critisisms, suggestions, improvements or just praise..**

**please review**

**xx  
**


	14. Emmett, Alice, Rosalie Jasper are cool

_Last Chapter:_

"_Wh…What is the meaning of this, Mr Cullen?" She asked, stuttering. "Where are your clothes?"_

_Then I felt two pieces of clothing thrown on top of my head, my top and jeans._

"_Right, now put them on," she instructed. "And leave them on."_

_Then she turned and walked away._

……………

_I looked around to see that Bella was gone._

_All of a sudden I felt empty._

_Then I knew what was happening. I was falling in love with her. Deeply. Madly. Truly in love with her… __again._

…………..

Chapter 11:

BPOV:

As the teacher was screaming at Edward, telling him to put his clothes back on, I threw his clothes back to him, which humorously landed on his head, and I walked off to find Alice and Rose.

I found them at the entrance of the school, waiting for me with Emmett and Jasper.

They flooded me with questions as they knew that I played a part in Edward's hilarious naked appearance.

I calmed them down and started explaining about what I did.

"Okay, so I decided to wag the last two periods 'cause Newton was in both of them and none of you guys would be there to protect me from him..." I told them everything as it happened and they ended up with tears in their eyes from laughing so much.

After that, the girls decided to go home and have an early night.

Emmett and Jasper had planned for a guy's night out with some of their other mates, so I went home alone.

I cooked dinner for myself, watched a couple of movies, and then went to bed.  
……………….

APOV:

Rose and I walked out of our class to see a crowd formed around something.

We ran up to see what was happening and saw Edward with only his underwear on.

"Bella," we both said, at the same time, with matching grins on our faces.

Emmett and Jasper found us and we walked to the front entrance to wait for Bella.

She came up to us, once she saw everyone together and we loaded her with a thousand questions about what had happened with Edward.

She explained the whole story and by the end, I had tears in my eyes and was holding my stomach as it hurt from laughing so much.

After that, Rose and I told her that we would have an early night, and Emmett and Jasper would hang out with a few of their other mates, but it was just a little white lie.

It was Bella's birthday on Sunday, but it wasn't her who told us, it was Emmett.

Bella wasn't particularly fond of parties and big celebrations, but as if I would let one of my best friends have an 18th birthday without a party!

We planned to meet up Rose and Jasper's house and discuss the details and plan the party.

Rose drove away in her red BMW M3 convertible, while I went in my yellow Turbo 911 Porsche, so that Bella wouldn't suspect anything.

I followed Rose to her house.

Jasper and Emmett were already raiding the kitchen as we arrived.

Our boyfriends greeted us with a kiss and we waved to the other.

"Okay, so what are we going to do?" Rose got straight to the subject as we sat down with the snacks.

We all thought for a while, as we ate the chips and lollies.

"Oh, how about we take her out clubbing?" Emmett suggested.

"Hmm… I like that idea," Rose commented. She grabbed a pen and paper from the table and wrote it down.

"Clubbing," Rose restated. "Maybe we could do that after. I think Bella should have a big 18th birthday party."

"But she'll never let us," Emmett rebelled.

"True…" Rose went on.

Then an idea popped into my head. "Oh, I know. Why don't we have a _surprise_ party?"

Everyone thought about it and then wide grins appeared on their faces.

"Yeah!" Rose beamed.

"That'd work," Emmett announced.

"Beautiful _and_ smart," Jasper smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Okay then, so we'll have a surprise party for her," Emmett declared. "Where and when?"

"Hmm…" Jasper started. "Since her birthday's on Sunday, we should have the party on Saturday evening and then on Sunday night we go clubbing."

"Perfect!" Rose exclaimed, and then started scribbling furiously on the paper.

"What time?" Emmett asked.

"About seven till 11:30?" I pronounced.

Everyone nodded and Rose wrote it down.

"Oh and how about we have it my place. It's big and spacious, perfect for the party," I announced.

"Ohh," Rose squealed as she continued scribbling the notes.

"Hmm..." Emmett paused. "That might be a problem though."

"Hmm?" I asked confused. "Why?"

"Oh," Jasper understood it first. "Because of Edward right?"

"Ohh," Rose and I chanted.

"Um… we could lock him up in his room?" I continued.

"Well, we'll figure that one out later..." Rose said.

"Okay, so what do we have so far?" Jasper asked.

Rose put down her pen and looked at her notes.

"Okay, so the surprise party is going to be on Saturday, seven to eleven –thirty, at Alice's house with Edward locked up in his room," she revised and we all laughed at the last part. "And then on Sunday night, we go out clubbing."

"Awesome."

"Great."

"So you want to get all the stuff now?" I asked.

"Shotgun driving!" Emmett said as he ran up, grabbed the keys and bolted outside.

Rose, Jasper and I laughed and followed after him.

…….

EmPOV:

Everyone hopped in the car after me with Rose in the front seat next to me and Jasper and Alice at the back.

As I drove to the mall, Rose wrote down the list of party things we needed, while Alice and Jasper shouted them out to her.

"Streamers," Alice yelled.

"Balloons," Jasper yelled louder.

"Candles," Alice yelled even louder.

"Food and drinks," Jasper yelled louder.

"Plates and cups," Alice yelled the loudest.

Not wanting to admit defeat in their yelling competition, Jasper jumped on to Alice and pinned her to the back seats. Oh gosh.

"I'm louder aren't I?" Jasper grinned smugly, thinking that Alice would give in.

"No!" She yelled back and giggled. Jasper laughed shortly with her before Alice started wrestling her way out, while Jasper planted kisses on her body.

"Eww! Guys cut it out!" Rose shouted.

I laughed as they sat up straight, smiled sheepishly and apologised.

………..

JPOV:

We arrived at the shops a few minutes later.

It took us about an hour to get all the things we needed.

Alice kept fussing about which colours, designs or shapes they were. She finally decided that the party was going to be semi-formal style.

When we finished, we walked over to the food court, bought some food and then found a table.

"Ooh," Alice squealed as we sat down. "We have to pick out our outfits."

Wide grins spread across Alice and Rose's faces as groans slipped from mine and Emmett's mouth.

"And we'll have to get one for Bella too!" Rose exclaimed.

"Oh jeez, hours in the dressing rooms, walking from shop to shop, how fun," I sighed sarcastically to Emmett, though I'm sure the girls heard it as well because Alice slapped me on the arm.

We all burst into laughter and then unexpectedly Alice gasped.

We all looked at her questioningly.

"Guest!" she practically shouted. "We need a guest list… or should we make it an open party?"

"Hmm… maybe we should have a guest list of the people we'll send out invitations to and then we'll post up some flyers at school?" Rose suggested.

"But then Bella would know," I pointed out.

"We could say they have to tell us if they're coming and that's when we can say its Bella's party," Emmett articulated. "That way Bella won't know."

"Wow Emmett, who knew you were that smart," I joked and everyone laughed.

"Okay, so who's on the list?" Rose asked as she pulled out her pen and paper.

"Us four," Emmett said.

"Yeah, maybe not so smart…" I whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Emmett punched my arm and everyone laughed again.

"Okay, common, let's start listing the people," Alice said. "We'll go around and say a person each."

"Okay, Ben, and Angela because they're together," Emmett started.

"Okay then, two people each, Tyler and Lauren," Rose said, while writing down the names at the same time.

"Jessica and Mike," I uttered.

"Eric and some people from the reservation?" Alice asked.

"Hmm… yeah, okay," Rose answered. "We can send out an invite to the reservation."

"Kirsten."

"Stewart."

"Robert."

"Pattinson."

"Ashley."

"Greene.

"Jackson."

"Rathbone."

"Kellan."

"Lutz."

"Taylor."

"Lautner."

"Nikki ."

"Reed."

"Okay, is that it?" Rose asked as she wrote down the last name.

"I think so," Alice replied.

"And so, we are set," Rose concluded. "Now let's go find some killer outfits."

………

RPOV

In the end, Alice and I decided that we would buy our outfit when we go shopping with Bella.

The guys both found some hot clothes that would look good with some of their clothes at home.

We decided that Alice and Jasper and I would make some posters informing everyone about the party tonight and put them up at school tomorrow.

Emmett drove us back to the house and everyone left in their own cars.

After that, I started making the poster with the assistance of Jasper.

This party will be _the_ party of the year.


	15. Sorry, Another AN

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry this is another AN with quiet unfortunate news ..**

**Well Bella and I won't be updating until maybe a month or so.**

**We're super busy, although it is Easter holidays here in Australia.**

**But then when we go back to school, its super hectic cause there's soo much going on!**

**Oooh and I got camp coming up VERY soon .. well like in 2 weeks but yeeh ..  
**

**And also I've kind of got writer's block at the moment as well so I don't know what to write about in the next chapter (or next few chapters, I haven't decided yet) before the party! :)**

**But I'll try to find some time to write a bit more.**

**Yep, so hang in there for a while and we will update asap.**

**Alice. xx  
**


	16. AN Should The Story Continue?

Hey guys,

Sorry we haven't written in a while, and sorry this isnt another chapter.

I'm here to explain why we haven't been writing and posting up chapters for the story, and that reason is because we are not completely crazy Twilight fanatics anymore and we couldn't be bothered writing more.

Sadly, we were thinking of ending the story there and not writing anymore, but after a small recap of all the things I kept from the time I was crzy about Twilight, I fell in love with it again. (:

Not fully obsessed like last time, but I was wondering why I stopped loving it.

Anyway, enough with my ranting and getting to the point, I am thinking of continuing the story. I haven't asked my story partner if she wanted to continue yet because I only just thought of it like 5 minutes ago, but anyway, yeh. I am thinking of continuing the story, with or without my story partner, but I'm just wondering if you guys are still interested. I've had a few comments, asking why I have not written, and I'm just wondering if you still want me to continue.

So just leave a review or something and if I get around like 20-ish, I'll continue.

Thanks,

Alice. x


End file.
